1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmologic apparatus for performing alignment with respect to an eye to be inspected to perform an eye inspection or the like, and a control method for controlling the ophthalmologic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been widely known an ophthalmologic apparatus including, in order to reduce inspection time, a switching unit for detecting a working distance between an eye to be inspected and the apparatus, and switching a moving speed of the apparatus when a position of the apparatus with respect to the eye to be inspected becomes a predetermined distance or shorter. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-220029, there is disclosed a configuration in which the moving speed of the up and down drive unit is switched when the position of the apparatus with respect to the eye to be inspected becomes the predetermined distance or shorter.
The ophthalmologic apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-220029 uses as a drive unit a moving mechanism that is generally called “rack and pinion”. The moving mechanism is suitable for driving at a relatively high speed, and is used to reduce alignment time. Moreover, high-speed and low-speed driving modes are specified for the moving mechanism, and the driving modes are selectively used to satisfy the demand for the stopping accuracy. However, the moving mechanism is difficult to obtain a certain stopping accuracy or higher due to its structure, and there is a need for improvement in order to obtain the current high-definition image of the eye to be inspected.